


I Will Fail You

by Avynn_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: BAMF Bobby Singer, Bobby Singer's House, Caring John Winchester, Parent John Winchester, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective John Winchester, Worried Bobby Singer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 00:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14580843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avynn_Marie/pseuds/Avynn_Marie
Summary: John WinchesterOriginal Character - Lindsey WinchesterFather / Daughter Fic —- NOT LIKE THAT!!  Strictly the protective father storyline—no wincest whatsoeverDean and Sam have a younger sister.  She was in the crib that night of her first birthday.  Yes, I changed it from Sam to Lindsey and from the 6 month date to the first birthday when Yellow Eyes came.  Story follows her POV after Sam has left for college.





	1. Chapter One

 

 

  **Chapter One**

 

 

 

 

I don’t remember my mother.  I’ve only seen her in pictures and stories from Dad.  But…all that has ever really stuck with me were the stories of the Demon that had killed her, and how close it had come to almost killing me.

Growing up wasn’t easy.  With two older brothers and a father, it was hard being the only girl.  As I matured into my teen years, my father could barely look me in the eye for but a few seconds.  I was a mini-model of my mother, except for the blonde hair, mine was dark brown like my father’s, but I had her eyes and features.  I hated seeing the pain in his face every time he darted his eyes away from my gaze.

It had been four years since Sam had left for college, I had been 15 at that time.  He kept his same cell number, but I never really called him.  I couldn’t understand how he could leave us like that.  After everything that we’d been through…how could you just up and leave your family behind…

 

***

****Nov 1, 2005**  **

**Lindsey Age 19**

**Gas station 1 hour outside of Sioux Falls, SD**

**Enroute to Bobby’s**

 

Dean eased the Impala along side the gas pump behind Dad’s truck.  I stared at my lap, fiddling with my thumbs.  We’d been on the road for several hours on our way to Bobby’s.  Dad wouldn’t give us any details other than Bobby thought he had a lead on the Demon.  So of course, we went without any questions.

“Hey,”  Dean spoke up from the driver’s seat next to me as he killed the engine.  "You alright?  You’ve been quiet.“

I broke my gaze from my hands and looked over at my eldest brother.  His green/hazel eyes soft with concern.  I held his gaze for a moment before I spoke, deciding on what to say.  "I don’t know…its just….”  I hesitated as tears stung at my eyes.  I tore my eyes away from him, dropping them to my hands again.  I hated showing emotions like this.  I was stronger than this.  

“Hey, Linz, honey I get it-”  He turned and draped his arm over the back of the seat before I cut him off.  I was tired of the fake attempts each and every year at this time.  No one could comprehend this…so I snapped.

“Do you?!  How could you possibly understand how I feel?”  I barked at him, meeting his eyes once again.  "My birthday is tomorrow, Dean.  When was the last time that we celebrated it?  Huh?!“  My voice cracked slightly as my eyes drilled into his.  He lay silent and dropped his gaze from me.  "Exactly.  How could you possibly begin to understand what I go through each year?  Do you have any idea how it feels to have Dad look at me the way he does?!  That I’m a constant reminder of Mom?  No, you don’t, cuz you were lucky enough that Mom wasn’t murdered on your birthday.”  I yanked the door handle and stepped out of the Impala, slamming the door violently behind me as I stormed into the mini mart.

 

***

 

Dean sighed and opened his door and stepped out to the gas pump.  John was standing at the tailgate of his truck, eyeing his son.  Dean met his gaze as he placed the gas nozzle into the Impala.  He stepped toward John and opened his mouth to speak but his father beat him to it.

“I heard.”  John’s voice was low and solemn.  "Finish up out here.  I’ll get her.“  John shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and strode into the mini mart.  The door chimed as he entered the run down store.  He made his way over to the cooler for a couple waters as he scanned the few aisles for Lindsey.  He spotted her an aisle over and his hunter senses went on alert.  

There was a man standing next to her. 

He forgot about the water and quickly made his way around the end cap towards his daughter, but he was too late.

 

***

 

I stood in the random snack aisle of the convenience store.  I wasn’t really looking for anything, just staring at something to take a breather and get my mind back in order.  I hated feeling like this.  I felt weak, and that was the worst possible feeling when you’re a Winchester.  You needed to be on your game at all times, and I struggled with that every year at this time.  I couldn’t help it, no matter how hard I tried shoving it down in a hole, it always reared its head this time of year.

A man walked up next to me in the aisle, jarring me from my thoughts.  I hadn’t heard the door open aside from my father walking in.  There was something off about this guy’s presence.  He stood a little too close for my comfort.  That was when the alarms started going off in my head.

“Hello, Lindsey.”  His voice sent an ice cold shiver down my spine.  I whirled to face him and before I could raise a hand to strike him, his eyes stopped me in my tracks.  

Yellow….yellow eyes…

I made the worst mistake any hunter could’ve possibly made.  I froze.  I had been in a weakened state due to my emotions and my guard had been down.

An evil grin spread across his face as he swiftly reached out and placed two fingers on my temples.  My eyes rolled back and every ounce of strength rushed out of me.  Blackness enveloped my vision and my knees buckled as I collapsed to the floor.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

 

 

“No!” John dropped to the floor next to his daughter, cradling her head and upper body in his lap. “No, no, no, baby. Lindsey!” Her body was limp as he pressed his fingers against her neck…he breathed a sigh of relief as he felt her pulse.

Rage and fear burned inside of him as he turned his gaze up to the Demon standing a few feet away. “What did you do to her?!” John seethed through clenched teeth, his hands shaking as he held his daughter against him. How could he let this happen? He couldn’t survive if he lost her. Not his Lindsey.

The Demon tsk-ed and grinned down at John. “Oh, now John, we wouldn't want to spoil the surprise now would we?” He chuckled.

“I’m going to kill you, you son of a bitch.” John’s voice dropped an octave as he glared at the Demon.

The Demon laughed at John’s threat and disappeared into thin air, leaving the lights flickering violently in his wake.

 

***

 

Dean was leaning against the Impala after the gas had finished. His attention was brought to the store as all of the lights began flickering.

“Son of a bitch,” Dean breathed out as he retrieved a shot gun from the car and took off into the store. He slammed through the door, gun raised as he scanned the interior. “Dad?!” He called out as he began searching the aisles. He reached the aisle that John and Lindsey were in and stilled. John had just stood up and was striding towards him, Lindsey’s limp body cradled in his arms.

“What the hell happened?! Is she-?” Dean couldn’t make himself finish the question as he lowered the gun, trying to read his father’s expression.

“She’s alive, barely. The Demon did something to her. We gotta get to Bobby’s.” Johns voice was strained and full of anger as he moved past Dean towards the doors. “Lindsey, come on baby, wake up.” John urged his daughter as he gave her a slight shake, holding her tight to his chest as they exited to the lot. There was no response from her unconscious body as John strode quickly to the Impala.

Dean moved to the back door of the Impala, yanking it open and stepping to the side. John gently lowered his daughter onto the backseat, positioning her so she was leaned against the back of the seat and wouldn’t fall.

Dean closed the door as his father stepped back and stormed to his truck.

“I’ll lead. Anything changes with her you signal me. Do NOT fall behind, Dean.” John turned and opened his door, giving Dean a stern pointed look before climbing into his truck.

“Yes, sir.” Dean replied as he dropped into the Impala. He adjusted the rear view mirror so that he could see his sister clearly. His heart broke as he stared at her for a moment. He should’ve gone into the store with her, maybe this never would’ve happened. Anger burned through his veins. He clenched his jaw as he tore his gaze away and jammed the key in the ignition, turning it violently until the engine roared to life.

Cutting the wheel he floored the gas and sped out onto the blacktop behind John’s truck, sending gravel and dust flying behind him.

 

***

 

The Black GMC roared down the county roads towards the interstate, the Impala following a car length behind, both vehicles being pushed to their limits. John got Bobby on the phone as soon as they had some distance between the gas station and themselves.

“Bobby.” John’s voice hitched, almost in tears.

“John…” Bobby hesitated, he could tell instantly that something was wrong. “What happened?”

“You didn’t tell me he was this close!” John gripped the phone and took a shaky breath in and held it to try and steady himself as he glanced in the rear view at the Impala. He released the breath after a moment. “Son of a bitch…”

“The hell are you talking about, John?! The son of bitch is two states away.”

“No, Bobby, he’s not,” John’s voice thickened with emotion. He punched the steering wheel to help gain control of himself. “The bastard-” he sighed as a tear escaped down his cheek, disappearing into his beard. “Bobby…the bastard did something to my baby girl.”

“Shit!” Bobby hissed and John heard something crash in the background as Bobby knocked items off of a table. Lindsey and the boys were just as much Bobby’s kids as they were John’s. Bobby had taken more to Lindsey, making sure she was trained to be tougher and able to beat the boys. “What the hell happened? Is she alright?”

“I don’t know what he did, Bobby.” John cleared his throat, taking another look in the rear view at Dean. “She’s in some sort of trance or something…she won’t wake up.”

“Dammit…How far out are you?”

“About 30 minutes.” John returned his eyes to the highway, making sure he wouldn’t blow past the exit.

“Alright, I’m going to make a few calls. We’ll figure this out, John. She’ll be alright.”

“I can’t lose her, Bobby… I can’t.” John’s voice hitched again.

“I know, John…none of us can.” Bobby’s voice grew solemn at his last comment, a deep understanding flowing between them on the phone. Losing Lindsey would be catastrophic…

John hung up and tossed phone next to him on bench seat, punching the gas peddle further to the floor.

 

***

 

Dean’s jaw clenched as his gaze flicked from John’s taillights to the rear view mirror. How could he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her. Yeah, she could hold her own on hunts…but this…the Demon? She was upset and not on her game, and who could blame her. He certainly hadn’t helped the matter. He never knew what to say when it came to this. Yes he’d lost mom too, but he couldn’t imagine how it felt to have it happen on your birthday. He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles were white and brought his eyes back to his father’s truck.

He cleared his throat and sighed as he dug into his jeans pocket, pulling out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and paused for a moment before hitting his brother’s name. It had been about 4 years since he’d talked to Sam. Hell, he didn’t know if he’d even pick up the phone.

It seemed like an eternity as Dean listened to the phone ringing in his ear before the voicemail picked up. Dean slammed the phone closed without leaving a message and threw it to the floor boards on the passenger side.

“Son of a bitch.” He grumbled as he flicked back to the rear view, checking on Lindsey. Her breathing was steady, but she hadn’t moved or made a sound. His gaze was pained as he returned his attention to John’s truck in front of him, pushing the pedal flat to the floor as they exited the interstate.


	3. Chapter Three

* * *

 

 

**_Lawrence Kansas_ **

**_November 2, 1987_ **

 

The corner street lamp flickered, briefly illuminating the man standing in the shadows. Unseen by the unsuspecting neighborhood, he had the perfect view of the house. His yellow eyes caught the light before it plunged them into darkness again. The light in front of the house began flickering, making the name on the mail box flash momentarily.

The Winchesters.

“Sir, the others have been wondering,” A second man, this one with black eyes, stepped up next to him in the shadows. “Why wait for the first birthday with this one?”

The yellow eyed man stepped forward towards the house and turned back to face him. “Are you questioning my actions?”

The man shuffled and straightened his shoulders. “Never, I am simply the messenger, sir.”

The yellow eyed man ran his tongue over his lip and turned to him. “Can you not feel it? The power radiating off of her?” He held his hands out and the street lamps flickered once more. “The others I’ve made will make good soldiers…but this one.” He clicked his tongue and hissed. “She’s the one. The one who will free hell and rule the world along side me.” He turned his gaze back to the second story window of the house down the street.

 

John walked down the hall, his three year old son on one hip, and his other rambunctious seven year old boy glued to his leg. He found Mary leaning over their baby’s crib, whispering to her. “Ready to tell your baby sister goodnight?” John bent down so little Sammy could slide down his side.

They approached Lindsey’s crib on their tip toes like they did every night. She was staring up at them with her big beautiful eyes. John lifted Dean over the side of the crib first.

“Night Lindz.” Dean said, kissing her forehead. John set him down as Mary lifted Sam.

“Night Windsey.” Sam kissed her little button nose.

John leaned in and gave her a quick kiss too.

“Alright, boys.” John said as he moved to the doorway. Little Sammy running to his father, squealing and gripping his pant leg.

“You got them?” Mary asked.

“Yeah, I got ‘em,” he smiled. “Let’s go boys. Goodnight Lindsey.” he said before leaving. Mary smiled fondly as John lead them to their room, letting her hand brush lovingly across her husband’s shoulder as he left. Their babies were growing up way too fast. She leaned her head against the door frame, staring in the nursery at her little angel.

One year old already. Where had the time gone? Her Lindsey was going to be running along and beating up her brothers before she knew it. “Goodnight, my love,” She said as she flicked off the lights.

Lindsey laid in her crib, the mobile above her head playing a soft lullaby, and her clock tick-tocking away…until it all stopped, plunging the room into heavy silence.

Mary laid in bed, a burst of static from the baby monitor rousing her from sleep. She rolled over reaching for her husband, it was his turn after all. “John.” She whispered, feeling blindly for him in bed. She clicked her bedside lamp on to see. His side of the bed was cold, he hadn’t been there in a while, if at all. Sighing, she slid out from under the covers and padded out to the hall.

Lindsey made another noise. “I’m coming baby…” she whispered and yawned, shuffling down the hall.

Peering around the corner into Lindsey’s door, she saw John’s silhouette against the moonlit window. He sometimes had trouble sleeping, this wasn’t the first time she’d found him up watching the kids sleep. “John, is she hungry?” she whispered.

He simply turned and whispered, “Shhh.”

Mary shrugged. “Okay,” and turned back to the bedroom. The hall light started to flicker as she approached it. Curious, she walked to the wall lamp and tapped the glass shade. It continued to wildly flicker until it calmed after a moment.

Sounds from downstairs distracted her from her sleep riddled thoughts. She padded down the stairs, hearing the sound of voices from the television. Confused, she stepped down the stairs and peeked around the wall. Her heart nearly stopped in horror as she gripped the railing. If that was John snoring in his chair…

“Oh my God,” she breathed, taking off up the stairs, “Lindsey!” she called, “Lindsey!” She burst into the nursery, to confront the man standing over her daughter’s crib. He turned, and Mary gasped in horror, “No…”

“Oh yes, sweetheart.” his eyes flashed to yellow. “You interrupted.”

Mary screamed as loud as she could to get John’s attention, her heart panicking. All of a sudden she was pinned against the nursery wall and then everything faded to darkness.

John woke to a start at his wife’s cry. “No!”

Her cry was full of fear. John thought the worst…that they’d lost Lindsey somehow. SIDS hardly hit this late in infancy… it couldn’t be. “Mary!” John called, nearly tripping as he raced up the stairs.

“Daddy?” Two sleepy voices called as he passed their room.

He turned to look at his sons. “Stay there!” he said sternly. “Mary!” he called, turning back down the hallway, she still hadn’t answered him. John threw open the nursery door, and it bounced back loudly against the wall. Lindsey made an upset cry at being startled. John quickly walked to Lindsey’s crib; she smiled as she looked up at John’s face. Finally able to breathe, he smiled back, “Hey sweety. You okay? Where’s mommy?” he asked, Mary had still cried, he had to find her.

What the hell? He wondered as something dripped onto the bedding, barely missing Lindsey’s forehead. He went to touch it to investigate what it was, when three more drops splattered onto his hand. It was warm and the coppery smell hit his nose like smelling salts.

Blood…

He looked up and felt his heart fall to his feet. Mary was on the ceiling, mouth open in horror and eyes staring blankly back at him. A giant gaping wound slashed across her belly, her blood quickly soaking through her nightgown.

“Mary!” he called.

She didn’t answer, didn’t even scream as flames spontaneously burst around her and proceeded to consume her body. “No!” John screamed again as he fell backwards to the floor.

Regaining himself, he scooped Lindsey out of her crib; the poor thing was screaming and crying. Once he entered the hall, he found Sammy and Dean holding onto each other, right where he left them in their bedroom doorway. He placed Lindsey in Dean’s arms.

“Get your brother and sister outside, don’t look back! Now, Dean, go!” Dean nodded and quickly took off down the stairs, guiding his younger brother. John went back to the nursery to see if there was any chance of saving Mary. The smell of burning flesh filled the room. He stared up at the ceiling, his arm up trying to shield his eyes from the heat and the light of the flames.

Dean and Sam stopped in the yard and looked up at Lindsey’s window, they could still hear the roar of the fire; Lindsey made a noise and wiggled in Dean’s arms.

“It’s okay Lindsey.” Dean said, Sam scooted closer, fingers tugging at his pajama top.

“Where’s daddy?” Sam whispered.

John appeared moments later, scooping all three kids into his arms at once.

“I’ve got you.” He said, a little breathless, and ran them to the safety of the Impala parked across the street. They had barely made it to the road before the windows of the house exploded.

The little family sat on the hood of their car. John holding his one year old in his arms, and his seven and three year olds huddled close on opposite sides, wide eyes staring at the police and firemen trying to salvage what was left of their house.

John tried to hold in his trembling and anger. His children needed him to be strong for them. He pressed his lips to his youngest’s head, grateful that she was too young to remember the images from this night.

Once day broke in the morning…he had work to do.

 

* * *

 

**_Nov 1, 2005_ **

**_Sioux Falls, South Dakota_ **

**_Bobby’s_ **

**_2200 hours_ **

 

“No one has heard of a demon doing something like this. I’ve got nothing.” Bobby took his hat and ran his hand through his thinning hair before placing it back on his head. He returned his gaze to the shattered man standing across the table from him.

“There’s gotta be something! Did you call Caleb?! Pastor Jim?!” John yelled as he paced in front of the table in Bobby’s library, throwing his arms to his sides in frustration.

“Dammit, John!” Bobby slammed his fist down on the table. “You think I would slack on this!? That girl is like my own flesh and blood!” Bobby pointed a finger at Lindsey’s almost lifeless body on the leather couch a few feet from them. “And I’ll be damned if I didn’t try every last option to get her back! No matter how mad it sounds!” Bobby fumed at John, holding his gaze in a deadly stare before John relented, dropping his head, his shoulders sinking.

“I’m sorry, Bobby-” John placed his hands on his hips.

“Damn right you are!” Bobby barked as he crossed to the liquor cabinet, retrieving a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. “That girl would kick your ass up one side and down the other if she heard you hollerin’ at me like that.” He plopped the glasses down and poured the whiskey, handing one to John, a small smirk on his face as he met John’s gaze.

John smiled slightly at the thought of his daughter ripping him a new one…but the smile never reached his eyes. His daughter was a good soldier like Dean. Did what she was asked and expected to do. But she was the first to voice an opinion when something was out of line. Not like Sam, who just didn’t agree with John’s mentality to begin with, Lindsey understood the job that needed to be done. “Hell yeah she would.” He took the glass from Bobby and downed it, their smiles disappearing.

Bobby spoke after a few moments, breaking them from their thoughts.

“Jim’s working on some things, but from the sounds of it…” his gaze traveling over to Lindsey. “We just gotta wait for her to wake up.”

Dean pushed himself off of the door frame and stepped out of the room to the kitchen, retrieving another beer from the fridge. He popped the top and fished his phone out of his pocket, dialing his brother for the fifth time that night. He listened to the rings, praying that Sam would answer… but the voicemail picked up yet again. Dean sighed and closed the phone once more, returning to the library. He had just leaned back up against the door frame when Lindsey inhaled a deep guttural gasp and shot upright on the couch.

 

* * *

 

My eyes shot open and I bolted up to a sitting position. My breaths coming in ragged frantic gasps.

_Lindsey…You can’t fight this._

“No!” I screamed, slamming my hands over my ears.

“Lindsey! Hey.” John moved from the desk and sat next to me on the couch, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I frantically reached out to him, gripping the front of his shirt. My eyes wildly scanning my surroundings, trying to locate where I was. The Demon’s sadistic laugh echoed in my ears. “No! Get the fuck away from me!” I screamed and fought my father’s arms.

“Baby, you’re safe! I’m here! We’re at Bobby’s!” John tried reaching through to me. “He’s not here, sweetheart.”

Searing pain shot through my head and I cried out in agony. Digging my nails into John’s shoulders I collapsed into his arms as my head felt like it was splitting in half.

_You’re mine, Lindsey._

“He’s in my head!” I flailed against my father’s grasp.

“Hey! Look at me!” John grabbed my jaw and forced my head up to face him. My breathing coming in short gasps as I frantically tied to ground myself. I felt a weird sensation and something trickle down my upper lip from my nose.

“Shit!” John swore as he reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose, laying me back down to the couch.

Dean spun and raced into the kitchen, retrieving a cloth from a drawer and bringing it back to John. John placed the rag against my nose and applied steady pressure to try and stop the bleeding. “Lindsey, just relax baby.”

I clenched my eyes shut as the white hot pain continued to pulse through my head. I tried opening my eyes to focus on my father and gather myself. His face flashed and morphed into the Yellow Eyed Demon’s and he grinned down at me.

“Stop!” I screamed. I lashed out with my arms, clawing at him as I kicked and fought to get free of his grasp. The Demon’s evil laugh echoing all around me. “No!”

Bobby rushed over and took hold of the rag so John could get a hold of my arms to pin me down. John sat his weight on my legs to keep me from kicking him or injuring myself.

“Baby it’s us! You’re safe!” His voice was pained as he held me to the couch as I continued to struggle.

All of a sudden it felt as if the room pitched and began spinning around me. John felt my muscles stop resisting him and he released my arms, taking the rag from Bobby to check my nose bleed.

The blood flow had lessened and the searing pain in my head had subsided slightly. I opened my eyes and the room continued to spin. A fierce wave of nausea washed over me. My stomach gave a warning heave as I gripped onto my father’s arm, digging my nails into his skin attempting to get the room to stop spiraling.

“Dean, I need a bucket!” John yelled over his shoulder, but Dean was already hurrying into the kitchen. He returned with a large pot and Bobby grabbed it from him as John turned me on my side just as my stomach violently heaved again, emptying blood and bile into the pot. John gathered my hair and held it out of my face, missing some strands that were plastered to my forehead from sweat.

My body trembled violently as my stomach stopped contracting. The room slowly stopped spiraling around me and the throbbing pain became a dull ache. I shakily eased myself up to a sitting position, my father’s steady hands guiding me.

“Just take it easy, sweetheart.”

Dean stepped over and handed Bobby a fresh wet cloth from the kitchen before taking the pot from him. My body shook as I tried to remain still while Bobby cleaned my face free from the blood. Thankfully, the nosebleed had stopped. Bobby was perched on the arm of the couch to my left, his hand gently rubbing my back in a reassuring manner. He took the cloth when he had finished and he eased off of the couch.

My body still trembling, I just now realized I had a death grip on my father’s forearms. I eased up on the pressure and lifted my eyes to his. He gave me a small smile and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear.

“You’re gonna be okay, baby girl.”

Tears welled in my eyes as I slowly leaned into his chest, tucking my head under his chin.

“What did that bastard do to me?” I whimpered as tears began to fall from my eyes as I buried my face into his shirt.

John wrapped his arms around me and rested his cheek on my head. “We’ll figure this out.” He kissed the top of my head as he shared a worried, pointed gaze with Dean and Bobby.

 

***

 

Bobby returned to the library and handed me a glass of water. My hands were still shaking slightly as I took the glass from him. “What, all of that doesn’t deserve some whiskey?” I said dryly.

Bobby smirked and looked to John, both breathing a sigh of relief that my humor was returning. “Maybe later, sweetheart, all it’ll do right now is dehydrate you more.” John said as he shifted on the couch next to me.

I grunted. “Yeah, but it’ll ease the pain and nerves.”

“Sweetheart…” Bobby began as he leaned back against the table and crossed his arms. “What did you mean by 'he was in your head’?”

I slowly gulped some water to quench the burning in my throat, dropping my eyes to my fingers as they slightly shook the glass, causing small ripples in the water.

“I remember being in the mini mart…” I started, my voice slightly hoarse. “My emotions were compromised. My guard was down. I’m sorry, dad. I shouldn’t’ve-” My lower lip trembled as I looked over at my father.

“Hey.” He pulled me to his chest, resting his chin on my head. “This is not your fault, baby girl.”

John’s heart was tearing apart. He’d never seen his daughter this rattled. They’d all had their fair share of injuries on hunts, but this…nothing like this.

I pulled back after a moment, wiping a tear from my eye before continuing. “I was trying to gather myself when all of a sudden The Demon was standing next to me.” I shakily took another sip of water. “Before I could react, he put his hands on my head and I collapsed.” I paused, collecting myself. “After a few moments, I was in this dark room, like a cellar or something.”

 

* * *

 

> _“Oh how I’ve waited for this day, Lindsey.” The Demon’s voice echoed in the dark room. I jumped and spun around attempting to locate him._
> 
> _“Get the fuck away from me!” I yelled into the black abyss. “Where the hell am I?” I turned in circles trying to pin point his location in the room. I stopped when I saw his glowing yellow eyes glaring at me from about ten feet away. My eyes adjusted slightly and I could make out the stone walls surrounding us._
> 
> _“There’s no need to be scared,” He sneered as he stepped closer to me. “I’m not going to hurt you…unless you choose not to cooperate.”_
> 
> _“Fuck you!” I hissed at him as I took a counter step away from him._
> 
> _He chuckled. “I love your spunk. I’ve got big plans for you, sweet cheeks.” he paced around me and I continued to counter his movements. “There’s two ways this can go, Lindsey. You can submit to me willingly and it won’t be painful…much.” He shrugged. A hellish grin grew across his face and in a split second he was standing directly before me. “Or you can fight the transition…and that, I can assure you, is very, very painful.” His yellow eyes were blazing with lust as he reached up and played with a strand of my hair. “Either way, you’re mine now. We can rule the world, Lindsey. You have no idea the power that lies within you. Join me.”_
> 
> _I jerked away from his touch and spat in his face. “I’ll never belong to you, you cowardly piece of shit!”_
> 
> _The Demon closed his eyes for a moment and wiped his face with his hand. He opened his eyes and with a sadistic smile as he licked my saliva from his hand. “Very well.”_
> 
> _All of a sudden I was thrown back and slammed into the stone wall behind me, my arms pinned outstretched. I cried out in frustration as I fought the invisible hold._
> 
> _Only now did my fear creep up to the surface. His blazing yellow eyes gazed hungrily at me as he stepped up to me. He leaned in and inhaled deeply at the base of my neck and closed his eyes. He moved to stare directly into my eyes. “Your smell of fear is intoxicating.” He traced a finger along my jaw and down my collar bone. “Care to change your mind and join me willingly?” He asked as he cocked his head to the side._
> 
> _I tried glaring with as much anger as I could muster in that moment. “My father is going to slaughter you.” I seethed through clenched teeth, arms fighting against The Demon’s hold._
> 
> _He grinned and laughed. “Oh, honey, I can’t wait to see him try.”_
> 
> _He swiftly retrieved a knife from his pocket and drug it across his palm, his fermented blood seeping from the wound. His eyes bore into me as he grinned and placed his bleeding hand over my mouth. I clamped my lips closed as hard as I could._
> 
> _“Ah ah ah, Lindsay.” He tsk-ed and shook his head. An unseen force pried my mouth open. I screamed against his hand as his blood dripped into my mouth. Fire burned down my throat as my body unwillingly swallowed._

* * *

 

I stood up quickly after reliving the nightmare. “I need some air.” I gasped as my breathing quickened and my body began trembling again.

“Lindsey!” John and Dean started after me as I bolted through the kitchen for the front door.

I flung the screen door open and raced outside. I hadn’t taken two steps onto the porch before slamming into a man’s broad chest. His arms catching me as we collided.

“Whoa! Lindsey! Easy!”

Not recognizing his voice in my hysteria I fought against his arms.

“No! Get off me!” I screamed as I clawed at him.

His grip tightened. “Lindsey! It’s me! It’s Caleb!”

Before I could even process his words I placed my hands on his chest to shove him off of me, still not registering who had a hold of me. “Get off!” I yelled as a burst of energy flowed from my palms and shot into his chest. His body flew away from me in the air and landed twenty feet back onto the windshield of his truck.

The crashing of his body shattering the windshield jarred me from my panic. I stood there, arms still outstretched from where they were against his chest. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what had happened. “No…”

“Jesus! Caleb!” Dean rushed off the porch to Caleb’s truck.

Caleb groaned and tried sitting up onto the hood.

“Hey, easy.” Dean stood on the step rail and tire to get better access to him.

“I’ve had worse… Fuck… What the hell?” Caleb held his ribs as he allowed Dean to help him up off of the destroyed windshield.

My breathing was ragged gasps once again as my body trembled; I stared down at my shaking hands…what the fuck was wrong with me?

“Lindsey…” My father’s voice said hesitantly next to me as he placed his hand gently on my shoulder.

I flinched away and screamed.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” I spun and faced him. Bobby stood just behind him, shock and apprehension on his face.

“Baby, just relax. We’ll figure this out.” He stepped towards me, his hands outstretched in a surrender.

“No! I don’t want to hurt you!” I turned again towards where Caleb lay. Sobs broke from my chest. “I didn’t mean it! I don’t know what happened!”

I fell to my knees. My hands clenched into fists. Deep sobs shuddering through my chest.

John knelt next to me, wrapping his arms around me, burying his head into my hair. “It’s okay. We’ll get through this. We’ll fix this.”

“What did that bastard do to me?!” I struggled against my father’s hold, but he held me tight to him. Tears streamed down my face. “Why me?! Why?!” I wailed and screamed into the night.

****

* * *

 

**_November 2, 2005_ **

**_Sioux Falls, SD_ **

**_Bobby’s_ **

**_0700 hours_ **

 

The house was eerily silent as I sat at the kitchen table the next morning. My knees were pulled up to my chest, my chin resting on them as I uncurled my arms and reached out for my coffee mug.

I was the only one in the kitchen. No one else was awake yet. Dean had taken watch outside my room last night, but even the greatest of hunters fall victim to sleep at times. I hadn’t slept at all, every time I closed my eyes The Demon’s face stared back at me with his sadistic sneer.

I had managed to sneak passed Dean as he slept in the hallway and carefully made my way to the kitchen. I figured a nice hot cup of coffee might settle my nerves and help me stay grounded.

I took a sip of my coffee and reveled in the warmth that soothed my sore throat. I set it back on the table as I heard shuffling and footsteps coming down the hall. I looked up at the hallway as Dean made his way into the kitchen, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“Don’t try sneaking around like that.” He mumbled as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

I pulled my knees tighter to my chest. “Sorry. I figured you could use the sleep.”

He placed the coffee pot back on the base and turned to face me. “If anyone needs sleep its you.” He grabbed the back of the chair in front of him and spun it around, straddling it as he took a drink of his coffee. “Did you get any sleep?” he asked, clearing his throat.

I snorted a breath. “What do you think?”

Dean dropped his eyes to the table top. “Yeah, I figured as much.” He placed his coffee down as our father walked around the corner.

“Hey, Lindz.” John said softly as he leaned his hip against the door frame. “How are you feelin’?” His eyes deep with concern as he tried reading my face.

“As good as can be expected, I guess.” I said quietly as I pulled my knees even tighter against me. “How’s Caleb?” I hesitantly met my father’s gaze.

John nodded as he stepped into the room. “He’s gonna be alright. A couple busted ribs and bruises, but nothing he can’t handle.”

I dropped my head as tears stung at my eyes. “I didn’t mean-”

“Hey,” John leaned over the table and hooked a finger under my chin, lifting it to face him. “No one is blaming you. This isn’t your fault.”

I gave him a slight nod and he stood back from me. “Did you get any sleep?” He asked as he crossed his arms, eyeing me before glancing at Dean.

I shook my head slightly. “No…I kept seeing his face every time I closed my eyes.”

John sighed and moved to the fridge. “Alright, well let’s at least get you something to eat. You need to keep your strength up.”

“I’m fine with the coffee…I’m not hungry.” I said as I took another drink, hands clutching the warm mug.

“That wasn’t a question, Lindsey.” John gathered some items from the fridge and moved to the stove, his marine tone coming out. “You need to eat.”

Dean glanced at me and stood to help dad with breakfast.

“Dad, I’m really not-”

John slammed a drawer behind me and leaned his hands against the counter. “You won’t be able to fight … whatever this is, if you don’t have your strength up.” he barked at me, causing me to jump slightly. I felt an energy build up under my skin and before I could react the coffee pot shattered, sending glass and coffee spraying across the kitchen.

“Shit!” Dean hissed as he and Dad whirled around to face me; I shot up from my chair. Tears streamed down my face as I rushed out the front door.

“Lindsey!” John called after me. I made it off the porch passed the Impala and Dad’s truck, towards the rows of salvage cars, my arms hugging my midsection as I allowed the sobs to escape.

I heard my father racing after me.

“Lindz.” He called, softer than he did just before.

“What?!” I spun to face him.

He stopped about fifteen feet away from me. His hands raised like he was approaching a wild animal.

“I’m sorry… Baby, we’re all in this together. I want to kill the bastard as much as you do, if not more! You think watching you go through this is easy on me?!” He dropped his hands and shoulders. “I don’t know how to help you and it’s tearing me apart!”

I ran my hands through my hair, trying to keep control of my emotions.

“That bastard took my wife, your mother! And now…” he paused, sighing and biting his lip. “Now he’s threatening my little girl? And I can’t find anything to stop him?! … It’s killing me, Lindz!”

His lip quivered as he gazed at me, holding a hand out to me. “Lindsey please come back inside. It’s not safe out here. The house is warded…” His face fell and his sentence trailed off as the sky darkened and wind began to howl.

My hunter side kicked in and I bolted as the wind began swirling around us, tearing at our clothes. The lights flickered on the porch and inside the house. Dean and Bobby barged out the door a moment later, guns drawn.

Then I was grabbed, not five feet from my father. I’ll never forget the look of horror and panic on his face at that moment.

My skin pricked up in goosebumps as I felt Yellow Eyes rest his chin on my shoulder as his hands gripped my arms and forced me against him. He inhaled against my neck. “Mmm,” he growled and chuckled behind me. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to will him away and hoping this was a dream.

“Hiya, John.” He called over my shoulder, keeping his body tight behind me so no one would have a clear shot. He gripped my upper arms with both of his hands so I was unable to move.

John’s eyes hardened. “Let her go, you bastard.” Dean and Bobby had moved up behind John at this point, flanking him, guns trying to find a shot on the demon. Their eyes torn with helplessness and anger.

The Demon chuckled and nuzzled my hair by my ear. “Now why would I do that John?”

“She’s got nothing to do with this. This fight’s between you and me.”

He laughed beside my ear, gripping my arms tighter and jerking me slightly.

“Oh Johnny boy.”

A force slammed John against his truck and jerked the guns out of Dean and Bobby’s hands. They stood frozen unable to move.

“I’ve got big plans for your little girl, John.” The Demon chuckled and leaned against my head. “The things I’m going to do…” he inhaled next to my ear. “Oh, John.” He grinned.

John yelled and strained at the force holding him against his truck. “You son of a bitch!”

At this point I knew he was going to take me, there was no way around it. I jerked my head away from him, pulling at his grasp on my arms. “Dad! I’ll fight him! I won’t give in!” Tears escaped my eyes as my gaze locked with my father’s. “I won’t let you down!”

“Take me, you bastard!” John pleaded, struggling against the invisible hold on him. “Just let her go!”

The Demon chuckled. “I don’t think so, John.”

“Dad, I love-”

Lindsey was cut off as the demon disappeared with her. Leaving nothing but a swirling wind rushing around the salvage yard.

The force released John and he stood, stumbling forward towards the spot where his daughter was just moments ago. He staggered and dropped to his knees. Tears falling from his eyes. He knotted his hands in his hair as his shoulder sank. He collapsed to his forearms on the gravel…

“Lindsey!”


End file.
